


Not Like The Memes

by OptimisticEmotion



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff Peice, Not your usual Wisdom Teeth Fic, Wisdom Teeth Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEmotion/pseuds/OptimisticEmotion
Summary: When he first gets word from his dentist that he needs his wisdom teeth taken out, Tim honestly had no idea how to take the news. He knew that the expression 'like pulling teeth' existed for a reason and that there was no doubt that it was going to have a degree of pain attached to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got my wisdom teeth taken out, well, mine where a bit more complicated, however that was mostly due to money. Either way, I see memes about people getting their wisdom teeth out all the time, but it was never similar to my experience, so I figured I'd write my own.

When he first gets word from his dentist that he needs his wisdom teeth taken out, Tim honestly had no idea how to take the news. He knew that the expression 'like pulling teeth' existed for a reason and that there was no doubt that it was going to have a degree of pain attached to it. But as Robin, Tim had dealt with multiple levels of pain all the way to 'insanity driving' that one time he was tortured by Joker. On the other hand, however, Tim had seen countless videos online from teens who just had their wisdom teeth taken out and were doped up and silly. He had also heard the stories of Dick and Jason's turns getting their wisdom teeth out. Tim figured that while marginally painful, it'd still be memory making. Damian was defiantly giddy at the prospect. The moment that Tim had told Bruce and Alfred that he had a tooth extraction scheduled the next week and would probably need to be given a ride home, Damian instantly demeaned that 'Drake be brought here for supervision'. Since then he's been making certain to have a recording device on hand an ready. Tim hardly minded. Damian could very well end up needing the same thing and, low and behold, double edged blade.

The day that Tim went in to the Oral Surgeon to get his teeth out, Dr. Luccachi insisted the they only put Tim out if necessary. Tim agreed and dealt with having the needle gabbed into his gums, waiting out for it to numb, and repeat the process until he couldn't feel half his face. It wasn't too bad. As soon as he sat down, one of the nurses let him know that he was allowed to listen to his iPod so long as he made sure to let them know when he felt pain. When Luccachi came back that second time, he mentioned that he was going to try and test the numbness of the tooth. Tim felt pressure and no pain. Then he was told that they were going to get started. The pressure increased, Tim could feel his head being pushed and pulled around, but again, there wasn't really any pain. There was a cracking sound that slipped past the music and then the pressure stopped.

This process repeated three more times for each tooth. But Tim never needed to be put under.

As he walked out, Tim took note of how he felt. His whole face was numb, his jaw was sore, his head hurt, and his mouth was stuffed with gauze. Other than all of that though, he didn't really feel all that out of it. He entered into the waiting room where Bruce and Damian were waiting for him, Damian with his phone out and recording already. Bruce ignored the younger brother and met Tim halfway across the room.

"How are you feeling there, Chum?" Bruce asked. Tim didn't really feel like opening his mouth just to speak with a numb tongue held down with cotton, so he opted to use sign language.

'I'm okay, just tired.' He signed. Bruce looked confused for a moment so Tim added, 'can't talk like this'.

Bruce smiled and nodded back at him and lead him to the car. Damian on the other hand looked disappointed at Tim's initial reaction. When they drove, Tim pulled out his phone and started to text Dick.

Tim: 'Just got my wisdom teeth out. Don't feel very out of it, though.'

Dick: 'Rly? Whn I wok up I swor the room was tlting'

Tim: 'How am I the one that just got out of oral surgery, but you're the one who can't text?'

Dick: 'Wht u tlking abut Tim? Im txt prfctly! Ur the one who is mispling evry thing'

Tim: 'Very funny. I've got a headache just from trying to read that. Congratulations Dick, five cartridges of novocaine and you still managed to cause me pain in two text messages."

Dick: 'Ouch. Okay, I'll type right. Geesh. High Timmy is Cranky Timmy.'

Tim: 'I'm not even high? They didn't have to put me under?'

That was the end of it however. Tim didn't really care what Dick replied with, he was just tired.

When they got home, Tim just went to his room, changed out his gauze, and went to sleep. There went all those ideas of making memories. Maybe he should have played it up? Tim figured he'd think of something when he had finished taking his nap, right now, he was just exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, anti-climaxtic, probably why there aren't any like this out there, ... hmm, oh well, it's written, might as well put it up.


End file.
